Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{4})(7^{-5}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((9^{4})(7^{-5}))^{-6} = (9^{(4)(-6)})(7^{(-5)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{4})(7^{-5}))^{-6}} = 9^{-24} \times 7^{30}} $